Web site owners may simultaneously display information from several information service providers in multiple “data views” for users on a web page. For example, an information services web page may simultaneously display “live” data such as weather forecast information, news headlines, stock quotes, company information (such as customer data), and the like in multiple data views. In the past, data views have been “static” which imposes several limitations on user interaction with displayed data. These limitations include having to reload the entire web page (including data views which may not need to be updated) or visit other pages in order to perform basic operations such as updating data, adding data, filtering data and sorting data.